1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible sheet dam arranged across a river or the like and inflated and deflated by supply and discharge of a fluid. More particularly it relates to a damage-protecting flexible sheet dam which can mitigate and prevent damage of its outer surface portion due to wear and various external injuries produced at the outer surface portion of the dam body during the use of the dam to prolong the durable life.